The Tiger of Fuyuki
by DeathhunterAshi
Summary: Fujimura Taiga always had a different aura to her not sensed by many Magi, especially as a Sun Flame User. But when asked (forced) into becoming a temporary tutor to Sawada Tsunayoshi, everything seems to have flipped quite a bit. (Two-Shot)


For one Fujimura Taiga being raised in a Yakuza family, there weren't a lot of things that regularly scared her. Consindering in her high school years she would run around during the night issuing justice to those who caused trouble in their territory and...a blank from when all those kidnappings kept happening days before the Great Fuyuki Fire of 1994. There weren't many things that scared her, save for if she could really raise Shirou as her little brother and make sure he doesn't do anything too reckless (much help that did).

But this letter that was laced with familiar Sun Flames that she hasn't felt since she was a child- that bolt of fear made its way up the former candidate of the Fujimura Oyabun.

 **"OH KAMI-SAMA WHY?!"** The fear-filled wail quickly woke up the now teenage redhead who assumed it was from the lack of food before proceeding to head for the showers.

"I should really start packing more snacks for her in the morning...oh- but she might start overeating if I do that..."

As the table was set and food was prepared to be eaten, Shirou was a bit concerned at Taiga's lack of appetite and motorskills in general as she was usually animated and NEVER rejected a meal save for today. Before he could even get out an "Are you okay Fuji-nee?" she slammed the chopsticks and bowl on the table without spilling a drop and looked back up. There was a serious expression on her face that actually astonished him, it was one that he's never seen before.

"Shirou...For the next few weeks, I'm going to be in another town tutoring a student who knows an old f-friend of our family." Crap, she stuttered at friend but who wouldn't? It was hard to call the Arcobaleno anything other than a "violent associate".

"A few weeks huh, that's just before Golden Week. Wouldn't it make more sense to start from then?"

"I thought so too, but our "friend' thought it would be the perfect opportunity to start now and stay through then. Plus he just became a Second-Year Middle school student around the same time you became one in High School so he'll need time to catch up." She sighed a little at this- maybe if her surrogate little bro was with her, it wouldn't be as bad- but he has mid-terms and class trips to prepare for (not that he ever goes on any of them).

Shirou hummed a little at this while sipping at the prepared miso soup- if that was the case then he could focus on training without any distractions, though the whole stuttering and rather sordid attitude towards Fuji-nee's unplanned tutoring trip did raise a few flags.

"If that's the case, what town are you going to?"

"Namimori." That elicted a response out of him. Then again, he also knew about that one Third-Year from that town who was supposed to be a First-Year in his grade by now as well. Ironic.

"Namimori?! Just who are you tutoring?!"

"No one from the Hibari family if that's what you're concerned about. His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, unfortunately nicknamed 'Dame-Tsuna' by his peers." That earned a wince and barely disguised disgust from Shirou. He hasn't even met his kouhai and he's already concerned about their well-being.

"Isn't that a bit harsh? He's can't be no-good at everything."

"Well, I did hear he's not too bad at cooking, and that's only because he asked his mom so that my Friend's Girlfriend wouldn't volunteer." Girlfriend, right. Not even Taiga's tastebuds and iron stomach could protect her from Bianchi's poison cooking.

"If that's the case, shouldn't I come with you? You're not exactly known for being the best cook in the world." Shirou suggested, earning another serious glare from his surrogate sister.

"Absolutely not! If you want to meet Sawada then I'll ask if he could come over for the weekend. But YOU need to focus on yourself. Have a party! Talk to your friends! Do SOMETHING a High Schooler would!" And with that, Taiga furiously devoured her food and ran out with her bag.

"What was that about? Does it have something to do with the code of Yakuza?" Rather oblivious about the situation, he turned the tv on to see weather for tomorrow in Namimori and Fuyuki.

The next day started with Taiga dressed smartly in her familiar tiger striped shirt, jean jacket and pants, suitcase strapped to her scooter and spinning her helmet on one finger. With the luggage was her Tora Shinai, curse sealed only by the holder it was placed in. Oblivious she may seem, she knew all too well about the curse of bloodlust on her own weapon- after all it was Kiritsugu with his Cloud Flames who found out about it and why she could easily slay people without a thought. Orginally she was going to have it removed, but something stopped her as if telling her she would need it one day.

"I guess that day finally came, though I wish it wasn't to be Reborn's lackey." With Shirou still asleep and having said all her goodbyes the previous night, Taiga latched on her helmet and revved up the engine- departing on her way to Namimori.

The entire trip would take four hours and twenty three minutes in total, accounting for stopping for both lunch and gas breaks. By that time, all students would still be in classes which gives her time to scout around the town and avoid the Home Tutor of Vongola. It was about nine in the morning by the time she ended up in Namimori. Once she got to the neighborhood Taiga stretched with a yawn, body stiff from four hours of driving and a bit sleepy too.

"Maybe I should have slept in, who knows when I'll get a wink of sleep working with Reborn."

"Funny, I remember you being quite eager to wake up when it was time to train, my foolish student." It was by hearing this voice that Taiga froze. Slowly she turned around, stiffer than her body was before and looked down. And there he was- in a tailored black Armani suit and accompanying orange dress shirt. With a hat that easily recognized anywhere to one in the Familiga as well as the yellow pacifier hanging around his neck; the greatest hitman in the world-Reborn.

"Ciaossu, Baka Taiga. I see that you responded to my little invitation."

"R-R-Reborn..." Somehow, the actual meeting after ten years was worse than she thought it would be.

Xx-Determination-xX

Hello everyone and welcome to my most convenient excuse to get Taiga Fujimura out of Fuyuki- explained! Or the more catchy title: The Tiger of Fuyuki. Normally when I do crossovers, its rather subtle unless it's a full on cross like this. The idea really came to me when I was writing a twin-fic that had Shirou as the surrogate younger brother of Tsuna, introduced by his twin; but quickly was dropped after finding out Fate/Stay Night and Katekyo Hitman Reborn both took place in 2004. Funny, since they won't be meeting until the one-shot sequel "The Rabbit of Namimori". All of this is Gen by the way, no parings to see here (though I may write one later if I can).

This is just going to be a two-shot for now, so keep a lookout for the next chapter!


End file.
